


Unvoiced Feelings

by KaizokuHime



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizokuHime/pseuds/KaizokuHime
Summary: It has been over a month since Luffy and Law started dating and Luffy has started getting concerned about Law's lack of voiced affection. What will happen when he confronts Law about it?





	Unvoiced Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first (individual) work that I have published. I have been posting ideas on Tumblr but my readers and fellow authors alike encouraged me to actually write something for a change and here is the result! Warning: this work may give you cavities :) Enjoy!

It has been over a month since he and Law started dating. Things seem to be going well. Law had become less standoffish, and when they are together on the same ship he would sometimes go out of his way to spend time with Luffy, even if it was nothing more than cuddling while reading a book or napping on Bepo. Law tended to leave some of his meat on the side of his plate as an invitation, and sometimes when Luffy could see Law was in a good mood he would have Law feed it too him, even if he could eat it faster without help. He loves the look of intense concentration and the blush that overtakes Law’s face when he does this. Most of their crews, on the other hand, usually start groaning at the scene and quickly flee the area, leaving Luffy wondering what their problem was. Robin and Nami tend to stay behind giggling. 

But something has been bothering Luffy. Aside from when Law first confessed to him, he’s never told Luffy he loves him. Meanwhile Luffy liked to bring it up every time they are together. When they woke up in the same bed together. When bathing together. Just random moments when he found a new thing to love about him. 

He didn’t really notice the lack in the beginning, he could sense Law’s affection for him in every casual touch and the rise of blush in his cheeks when he did something he considered embarrassing. So cute, that guy. But then the days grew into weeks and still Law did not say those beloved words. His confidence in Law’s feelings was fading. Does Law never say ‘I love you’ because his feelings have changed? But he seems just as loving as he was in the beginning, if not more. 

Slowly but surely Luffy’s patience started to fray so the now, a full four weeks after they’d started dating, Luffy is tired of waiting. Waiting was never his forte anyway. It’s time to find out once and for all why Law has seemingly refused to say those words. 

He corners Law in the library after dinner with the knowledge that all other members of the crew that were likely to visit the library (usually Robin or Chopper) were already busy doing other things. Chopper was in the infirmary researching a new plant they had found at the island they had just visited, while Robin was already relaxing on the deck together with Nami. 

“What is it Luffy-ya? What do you want to talk about so suddenly?” asked Law, a confused frown furrowing his brow. 

“Why won’t you say it Torao? I say it to you every day but you’ve never said it to me since that day,” Luffy pouted.

“Er,” Law asked, his head tilting in question. “What are you talking about?”

“You never tell me you love me, baka Torao!” yelled Luffy, obviously upset about the whole issue. “Why? I don’t understand why you won’t say it. Unless you never felt that way about me…” he trailed off, obviously hoping this idea is untrue. 

This shook Law, who was suddenly coming to realize the worries of his lover that he never thought he would have to address. He’d just assumed that Luffy would be content with physical acts of affection, but he should have considered how the lack of communication of feelings might be interpreted as a lack of the feelings themselves. 

“I’m sorry Luffy, I didn’t mean to worry you. It’s just- those words, and the feelings they represent, are so important that I feel I should use them sparingly. If I say them all the time they would lose their power and meaning, so I plan to say them only when my feelings are overflowing within me. That way they will mean so much more.” Law said, clutching his chest. Then he strode forward and took Luffy’s hand in his own. “But I promise you, Monkey D Luffy, that I love you, and I hope you’ll understand my reasons for not proclaiming this to you every day of our lives.”

Luffy was speechless. He wasn’t sure what he had expected, maybe a simple ‘I love you’ before moving on. Certainly not an explanation and a semi-apology. He should have known, that was such a Torao-ish thing to do. 

While he is tempted to pout over the fact that Law isn’t going to say those blessed words very often, he finds Law’s reasoning so cute he finds himself wanting to hug and squeeze him instead. So he does. He launches himself at Law, confident that he will be caught, and kisses him on the cheek, grinning. 

“Silly Torao!” He exclaims, grinning. “It’s fine, I understand now. Guess I won’t be saying it as much either. I want to make sure you realize how much I love you.” He said, his serious eyes matching Law’s own.

“But, right now I can’t resist because you were so cute just now,” he beamed. “I love you, Torao!”

Law blushed, his heart fluttering, before he composed himself and kissed Luffy’s cheek, whispering, “I love you, Mugiwara-ya.”


End file.
